Water and sewer costs and consumption have consistently increased over the years. Some of the water usage are through faucets and showers. Water saving devices, such as low flow showerheads and aerators, may be installed on the faucets and pipe stems to reduce the amount of water usage. However, such devices can be removed by the user. For example, an owner or manager of residential housing may install low flow showerheads in the residential units. However, the residents can remove the low flow showerheads and replace them with a showerhead that has a higher water consumption rating, thwarting the efforts by the owner or manager to control water usage and leading to higher operating costs. Similarly, the owner or manager may wish to prevent the removal and theft of the appliances installed on the faucets or pipe stems.